El objeto de la hechicera milenaria
by YamiLorena
Summary: Yugi se encuentra con una chica llamada Jun, poseedora de un objeto que tiene que ver algo con los objetos milenarios. Se descubre algo sobre el pasado del faraón
1. cap1

Bueno, soy Yami Lorena, este es uno de los primeros fan fics de Yu-Gi-Oh! Que hago, espero que les guste.   
  
Capitulo 1: Dark, y su encuentro con Yami   
  
Había una chica nueva en la escuela de Yugi, Tristan y los demás. Se llamaba Jun Amada. Esa chica era egipcia y tenía un objeto muy extraño, un collar con el ojo milenario grabado.  
  
Yugi, al verla se quedó muy sorprendido, no sabía si ese objeto era uno de los Millenium Items, o solo era un objeto típico egipcio. Más de una vez le intentó preguntar a Jun si era un objeto milenario o no, pero nunca podía terminar la pregunta, bien porque iban a empezar las clases, o porque algo ocurría en el instituto.  
  
Jun pudo hacerse muy buena amiga de Yugi, y también de Joey, tristan y Tea. Hasta llegó a hacerse amiga de Bakura, Seto Kaiba y Mai.  
  
Un día Jun iba hacia su casa cuando. Se oyó a lo lejos:  
  
-¡¡¡JUN!!!  
  
Era Yugi, el estaba corriendo a lo lejos. Jun decidió esperar a su amigo. Y cuando este llegó por fin a donde estaba ella.   
  
-Hola Yugi-Dijo Jun sonriente.  
  
-Ho...hola....-dijo Yugi jadeando.  
  
-¿Hoy no vas a casa con Joey, Tristan y Tea?-Preguntó Jun  
  
-¿Eh? Bueno... veras.... Resulta que... Ellos tenían que quedarse en la escuela más tiempo así que yo... decidí venirme-Explicó Yugi  
  
-Ah...Sigamos caminando, ¿vale?-Preguntó Jun  
  
-Si, ya estoy recuperado-Dijo Yugi empezando a caminar  
  
Los dos empezaron a caminar, cuando Yugi oyó la voz de Yami que le decía:  
  
-Yugi, acuérdate de preguntarle lo de su objeto.  
  
Jun puso una cara de sorpresa tremenda, que pudo disimular muy bien, había escuchado a Yami, pero no sabia de donde venia la voz.  
  
-Si Yami, me acuerdo, espera un momento...-pensó Yugi para si mismo  
  
-Esa voz.... ¿Quién era...? ¿por que se refería a Yugi? Quiere decir esto que... ¿ese objeto de Yugi es uno de los objetos milenarios del faraón?-Pensó Jun  
  
Entonces una voz, era de chica, pero se oía maliciosa, igual de maliciosa que la de Yami, dijo:  
  
-Puede ser Jun, detecto un aura extraña en Yugi... un aura oscura... a la vez que atractiva, pero no pertenece a Yugi, sino a un espíritu que vive en él.  
  
-¿Eso crees Dark? ¿Pero y si... es malvado?...-pensó Jun  
  
-Jaja ¿solo malvado? tiene el mismo grado de maldad que yo-aclaró Dark, el espíritu de Jun.  
  
-Pero tú eres buena... en cierto modo...-Pensó Jun.  
  
-Si... igual que él, quizá le haga una visita...-dijo Dark  
  
-No...¡Ni se te ocurra!-Le dijo Jun a Dark  
  
-vamos mujer... hay que saber si es amigo o enemigo...-contestó Dark  
  
-Bueno... está bien.. pero no hagas locuras...-accedió Jun  
  
-Ok, voy a visitar al misterioso chico-diciendo esto, Jun no la sintió, eso quería decir que ya había ido a visitar a Yami.  
  
Mientras en el corazón de Yugi, en el cruce de las habitaciones. Dark se encontraba frente de las dos puertas, entonces dijo:  
  
-Este corazón es muy complejo... está dividido en dos... Inocencia....-mirando a la parte de Yugi, la parte más pura- ...y oscuridad...-mirando a la parte de Yami  
  
Entonces la puerta de Yami se abrió un poco.  
  
-Extraño... ¿me estas invitando a entrar?-Dijo Dark-Si, te lo digo a ti, al que está en la habitación oscura.  
  
Nadie contestó.  
  
-¿Eso es un si? ...bien...-dijo dark sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
Entonces se atrevió a entrar en el templo sagrado de Yami, allí estaba él, sonriente, esperando a la chica.  
  
-Antes de entrar más a mi habitación.. me gustaría saber quien eres.-Dijo Yami  
  
-Oh, pero que maleducada.... Soy Dark, alter ego de Jun.¿y tú quien eres, chico de los ojos misteriosos?-Dijo Dark  
  
-Soy Yami Yugi. Alter ego de Yugi Muto-Aclaró Yami  
  
-Pero al igual que mi nombre "Dark", el tuyo "YAMI", solo significa oscuridad, yo no recuerdo mi nombre verdadero, ¿tú recuerdas el tuyo?-Preguntó Dark  
  
-No, por desgracia no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.-Explicó Yami  
  
-Yo solo recuerdo una leyenda muy antigua, en la que el "Duel Monster" es la clave...-Dijo Dark  
  
-¿tú también conoces esa leyenda?-Preguntó Yami sorprendido  
  
-Si. Es increíble... monstruos verdaderos...-Dijo Dark, que en la ultima frase bajó el tono.  
  
-Entonces tú... eres fruto de un objeto Milenario...-Medio preguntó Yami  
  
-Se podría decir que si. El objeto de Jun es un antiguo objeto, no pertenece a los 7 objetos milenarios, pero si está relacionado con ellos.-Aclaró Dark  
  
-Ahm.. Interesante...-Dijo Yami sorprendido  
  
-Bueno, tengo que irme, Jun me espera, hasta luego chico de los ojos misteriosos...-Dicho esto, Dark desaparece.  
  
-...hum...  
  
Fin de capitulo  
  
Nota de la autora: Bueno, aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les guste n_n 


	2. cap2

Capitulo 2: Los juegos del Darkness   
  
Mientras con Jun y Yugi...  
  
-Esto.. Jun...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo Yugi con tono nervioso  
  
-Si, claro que si Yugi-contestó Jun sonriente  
  
-¿Ese objeto tuyo... pertenece a los... Millenium Items?-Dijo Yugi señalando al collar de Jun  
  
-¿Eh?... No, no pertenece a los Millenium Items, pero el tuyo si...¿verdad?-preguntó Jun  
  
-Si, es el Puzzle Milenario/Millenium Puzzle-Contestó Yugi  
  
-Es muy bonito-dijo Jun  
  
-Ah, jeje.. Gracias...-dijo Yugi sonrojandose y chascándose la cabeza, como signo de vergüenza.-eh.. oye, tu juegas al "Duel Monster"?  
  
-...si.. es uno de mis juegos favoritos...¿Tú juegas?   
  
-¡Claro! es mi juego favorito  
  
-Je je, ah, pero si es verdad... tú fuiste el ganador de el reino de los duelistas... ¡qué cabeza la mía!  
  
-Je je...  
  
-A mi me invitaron pero... decidí no ir... ese asesinato...tan extraño en....-jun pensaba esto y luego bajó la cabeza  
  
-¿jun, estas bien?-preguntó Yugi preocupado.  
  
-Si... no me pasa nada...nada de nada-dijo Jun, y luego sonrió, no era una sonrisa sincera.  
  
-bueno… está bien  
  
Yugi sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba delante de la Juguetería.  
  
-Bueno, esta es mi casa-dijo yugi  
  
-Ah, la juguetería... bueno, hasta mañana-dijo Jun despidiéndose con la mano  
  
-Adiós-Yugi se despidió y entró a la juguetería.  
  
Entonces siguió caminando, pero como es natural, cuando se es nueva en una ciudad, tiendes a perderte... Cuando Jun se dio cuenta estaba en un callejón muy oscuro, y unos chicos entre 15-20 años la rodearon, eran unos 5.  
  
-Ju, ju... ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?-preguntó uno de ellos  
  
-Yo creo que ha venido a buscarnos...-dijo otro  
  
-Es que somos tan guapos...-contestó otro echándose a reír  
  
Entonces todos se le echaron encima.  
  
Jun estaba asustada, cuando la voz de Dark le dijo:  
  
-Tranquila Jun, déjamelos a mi.  
  
-de acuerdo...-pensó Jun  
  
-Dark, ¡fusión milenaria!-gritó Jun  
  
Tras Jun gritar estas palabras, se transformó en una chica más alta, y con la mirada más maliciosa, se convirtió en Dark. Desapareció y apareció frente los chicos.  
  
-Muy bien atajo de gamberros... os habéis metido con la chica equivocada-Dijo Dark sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
-no parece la misma...-Pensó el primero que habló antes  
  
-Si, no soy la misma-Contestó Dark al pensamiento del chico.  
  
Uno de los poderes de Dark era poder oír voces de los objetos milenarios, y los pensamientos de los mortales malvados.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ, CÓMO?!-Dijo el chico muy sorprendido.  
  
-a ver... tengo un reto para vosotros... Se llama Darkness Game... Os explico las reglas... Yo y vuestro amiguito...-al que leyó la mente- nos enfrentaremos, concretamente al duelo de motos... cada uno se sube a su moto...-mira a la moto del chico- cada uno se pone a un extremo del callejón y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante...el que gire su dirección es perdedor... el que pierda... perderá la vida... si él pierde, todos perdéis.. pero si gana... haréis con migo lo que queráis.-Explicó Dark   
  
-es muy arriesgado...-dijo el chico al que se le leyó la mente.  
  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo...? Eres un cobarde...-dijo Dark intentado incitar al chico a aceptar.  
  
-No soy un cobarde... ¡¡ACEPTO!!  
  
-bien...-Dark mira de reojo hacia atrás y aparece una moto, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Negra, con la inscripción "Dark". Al ocurrir esto todos los malvados se sorprendieron.  
  
Dark y el chico se subieron a sus motos, y se pusieron cada uno a un extremo del callejón.  
  
-¡¡DARKNESS GAME START!!-Dicho esto Dark y el chico arrancaron y se dirigieron a toda velocidad uno contra el otro.  
  
Dark permanecía MUY tranquila, mientras que el chico... era un manojo de nervios. Al poco de llegar al tramo de choque el chico giró, y la moto se descontroló, tanto, que chocó contra sus amigos, y la moto empezó a arder. Dark pasó de largo, luego se bajó de la moto y se puso de espaldas a la moto quemada.  
  
-Habéis cometido el error de intentar molestar a Jun, y vuestro peor error... aceptar los Darkness Game. Declaro que esto es el Game Over para vosotros...  
  
Dicho esto Dark empezó a caminar calle arriba, decidió borrar este suceso de la mente de Jun, seria muy traumático para ella. Dark siempre protegía a Jun, porque eso es lo que hace un alter ego...proteger a la persona que le deja vivir en él o ella.  
  
Fin de capítulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Los darkness game parecen peligrosos, son muy parecidos a los juegos oscuros de Yugi, o mejor de Yami. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. 


	3. cap3

Capítulo 3: ¿Kaiba y Jun juntos? Los celos de Yami  
  
Ya hacía 2 meses que Jun estaba en la escuela de Yugi, y hacia un mes de lo ocurrido con aquellos gamberros. En estos meses Jun y Seto se llevaban muy bien. Aparte de aquel día en el que Dark entró al corazón de Yugi, Yami y Dark vieron más veces. La verdad es que empezaron a tener una hermosa amistad.  
  
Un día en clase, se organizaron las parejas para los trabajos, curiosamente le tocó a Seto con Jun. Los dos parecían contentos, pero Yugi estaba algo molesto, y Yami estaba enfadado.  
  
-¿kaiba y Jun?... no puede ser. La profesora debe de haberse equivocado...-le decía Yami a Yugi.  
  
-...Hacen buena pareja...-pensó Yugi algo triste.  
  
-¡No digas boberías!-Gritó Yami  
  
Mientras con Seto y Jun.  
  
-Que bien que nos tocara juntos. Oye dime... ¿quedamos esta tarde para pensar como hacemos el trabajo?-preguntó seto  
  
-Si, buena idea.-Dijo Jun con entusiasmo  
  
-Si quieres, vamos a mi casa. Paso yo a buscarte a la tuya.-Dijo Seto.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Jun.  
  
Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Seto fue a buscar a Jun a su casa.  
  
-Hola-Dijo Jun  
  
-Hola, estas muy guapa  
  
-No digas boberías...-Jun se sonrojó  
  
La verdad es que Seto también estaba muy bien, iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta grande negra. Estaba muy bien.  
  
-Venga vamos, tenemos que empezar a pensar como hacemos el trabajo.-Dijo seto, que cogió a Jun de la mano y la empujó para irse. Jun cerró la puerta y se fue con Seto.  
  
Iban caminando por la calle, hacia la casa de seto.  
  
-Eh, como nos ha tocado hacer un trabajo de Egipto.... Podríamos hacer un palacio egipcio con un pueblo. ¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó Jun a Seto  
  
-Muy buena idea. Y ya que tú eres egipcia habrás visto las ruinas... ¿verdad?-preguntó seto  
  
-Si, muchas veces  
  
-Y una de las veces, cuando yo tenia 13 años...(ahora tiene 16, igual que yugi y los demás, Jun es de la misma estatura que Yugi) encontré este collar, con este ojo gravado... Y desde entonces Dark vive en mi.  
  
-Si. Hace mucho de eso... desde entonces estamos juntas, aunque hemos pasado ratos malos..como lo de el asesinato de tus padres... esos villanos...-dijo Dark con mucha rabia.  
  
-...es cierto...-agacha la cabeza, parecía que iba a llorar.  
  
-eh...Jun...¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó Seto  
  
-Na...nada...-Jun se quita una lagrima-no me pasa nada...  
  
-no me mientas-seto pone su mano en la mejilla de Jun y le quita una lagrima  
  
Entonces Seto abraza a Jun. Esto la sorprendió muchísimo.  
  
-Si tienes algún problema...dímelo... estoy aquí para ayudarte...-dijo seto.  
  
Jun no sabia que decir. Pero a varios metros estaban Yugi y Joey, les había tocado juntos en la pareja para le trabajo, cuando Yugi alza la vista y ve a Jun y a Seto. Eso le sentó muy mal a Yugi, como una apuñalada en su corazón. Lo mismo le pasó a Yami. Esa fue la primera vez que este chico valiente y fuerte se vio en esa situación.  
  
-¡¿qué?!-Pensaron Yugi y Yami a la vez.  
  
-Jun...-pensó Yugi.  
  
-Dark...-pensó Yami  
  
Joey al ver la cara de tristeza de su amigo miró hacia donde el miraba, y vio a Seto intentado calmar las lagrimas de Jun, y Joey se calló al suelo al estilo anime con la boca abierta.  
  
-¡qué asco! ¡Jun que ma...!-Joey fue interrumpido, Yugi le tapó la boca  
  
-¡cállate! no quiero que Jun me vea-Dijo Yugi  
  
-Ah...perdona Yugi...-dijo Joey  
  
-a Yugi le gusta Jun...se le nota en la cara, pobre amigo mío...-pensó Joey  
  
Entonces Jun se separó de Seto y sonrió.  
  
-Gracias por intentar calmarme... aunque no hacia falta...-dijo Jun  
  
-Claro que hacia falta, no iba a dejarte llorar así-aclaró Seto.  
  
-Vaya... parece que es muy simpático... -pensaba Dark para si misma, no dejó que Jun la oyera.  
  
Entonces siguieron caminando, Joey y Yugi se escondieron, y tras pasar ellos Yugi dijo:  
  
-Vamos a la hamburguesería Joey, tengo ganas de un menú especial  
  
-Si, yo también.  
  
Jun y Seto llegaron a casa de este último. La casa era muy grande, tanto que Jun se sorprendió mucho al verla.  
  
-Guau... ¿Vives tú solo aquí?-preguntó Jun sorprendida  
  
-No, vivo con mi hermano pequeño. Se llama Mokuba  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Bueno, vamos a empezar el trabajo. ¿No?  
  
-Si.  
  
Mientras ellos empezaban el trabajo Yugi y Joey ya habían llegado a la hamburguesería, y allí Yami estaba solo pensando en lo que vio, en ese abrazo, y empezó a sentir muchísimos celos.  
  
-Maldito Kaiba...gr... ¿Dark le querrá a él?-se preguntaba Yami  
  
-Puede... si Jun le quiere seguro que Dark también... ellas son como nosotros dos... aunque seamos muy diferentes nuestros sentimientos son iguales-pensaba Yugi  
  
-Tienes razón...  
  
Pasó una semana desde que Jun y Seto empezaron el trabajo, en esa semana la convivencia había sido perfecta, tanto que Seto decidió pedirle salir a Jun, esta aceptó.  
  
Un día Seto y Jun estaban paseando por el parque, cuando Seto tomó a Jun por la cintura y la trajo hacia él, entonces la besó. No muy lejos de allí Yugi estaba, había ido a comprar, y había visto ese beso.  
  
A Yugi se le caen las bolsas y se queda mirando muy impresionado, mientras, Yami dice con voz furiosa.   
  
-...gr...Yugi...déjame trasformarme....déjame...  
  
-no, si te dejo los celos... te provocaran a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas-pensó Yugi  
  
-Nunca he estado celoso... y menos ahora.-dijo Yami con resignación  
  
-me voy...-Dice Yugi y luego recoge sus bolsas y se va.  
  
Pasó otra semana, ya era el día de entrar el trabajo, Yugi desde que vio el beso estaba algo apartado de Jun. Después de entregar el trabajo Jun decidió ir con Yugi a casa.  
  
Jun al ver a Yugi tan callado dijo:  
  
-Yugi... ¿te pasa algo?  
  
El puzzle Milenario dio un destello y se trasformó en Yami Yugi. Jun notó ese cambio.  
  
Entonces Yami Yugi dijo:  
  
-¿¡Tú novio es Kaiba verdad?!  
  
-...si... ¿por qué?  
  
-¿¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR CON ESE!?  
  
-Yugi...  
  
Entonces Yami Yugi empezó a sentirse mal por haberle gritado de esa manera, agachó la cabeza y dijo:  
  
-Perdóname...Jun...  
  
-No...No hay problema... ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si...claro que si...-Intentando disimular.  
  
-Yugi...  
  
-Dime... ¿prefieres a Kaiba más que a mi?  
  
Jun se quedó muy sorprendida por la pregunta de Yami Yugi, igual que Dark que estaba escuchándolo todo.  
  
-Yugi...yo...-intentó responder Jun  
  
-La respuesta es que si, le prefieres a él más que a mi. Jun...lamento saber eso...-se destranforma, vuelve a ser el pequeño Yugi.  
  
-...Yami...-Dijo Dark  
  
-Perdo...perdona Jun...yo...-intentó excusarse Yugi.  
  
-No importa...-Dijo Jun algo triste.  
  
Fin de capítulo:  
  
Nota de la autora: Pobre Yami... Llegó a perder el control el pobre...Que reacción más rara… Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. 


	4. cap4

Capítulo 4: Jun y Dark se dan cuenta de algo importante.  
  
Hace 4 días que Yami le había hecho aquella pregunta a Jun. Ella desde entonces estaba muy dudosa, no sabia la verdadera respuesta a aquella pregunta a la que Yami puso respuesta.   
  
Seto se había dado cuenta del disgusto de Jun, así que le pregunta:  
  
-¿Jun, estas bien?  
  
-¿eh?...si...  
  
-Estas algo pálida...  
  
-¿Yo? que va, estoy perfectamente.  
  
-No se...  
  
-Tranquilo, estoy bien.  
  
Ese día Jun había quedado con Yugi, Tea, Joey y Tristan para ir al centro. Decidieron ir a tomar un helado, y cuando llegaron a la heladería Jun dijo muy contenta:  
  
-¡Nada como un helado!  
  
-Tienes razón, ¿verdad Yugi?-Preguntó Tea  
  
Yugi estaba allí mirando fijamente al suelo, parecía no estar atento. Entonces Tea gritó:  
  
-¡¡YUGI!!  
  
-¿Eh, qué?-preguntó Yugi confundido  
  
-Que si te apetece un helado  
  
-Si...claro...-dijo Yugi sin mucho interés  
  
Más tarde Jun perdió de vista a los demás, y de repente se encontró en un lugar oscuro, y un chico apareció, era alto, moreno, ojos verdes y alas negras, parecía un demonio. Entonces Jun sintió un dolor muy fino pero contundente en su corazón. Y entonces dejó de sentir a su compañera Dark.  
  
-Ugh...¿Dark...?...no la siento...-pensó Jun  
  
-Jaja, ahora no tienes protección. Tu compañera ha caído... Ahora morirás como debiste de haberlo hecho con tus padres en Egipto.-Dijo el demonio  
  
-Dark... ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?  
  
-...La he encerrado, no podrá venir a ayudarte  
  
Entonces el demonio empezó a acercarse lentamente a Jun, en ese momento hizo aparecer una espada, el demonio reía maliciosamente, todo parecía irle bien.  
  
-¡¡ALTO!!-Gritaron dos chicos, eran Yami Yugi, y Seto.  
  
-¿Hum? Fuera de aquí-dijo el demonio  
  
-Ni hablar, déjala en paz-dijo Yami Yugi  
  
-Debo matarla, y vosotros... no podréis hacer nada...  
  
Entonces por alguna razón Yugi se destransformó, y seto y Yugi cayeron al suelo muy débiles.  
  
-¡¡YUGI, SETO!!-Gritó Jun-Déjales, no te han hecho nada.  
  
-pobre niña... lo siento pero debo matarlos-El demonio empieza a crear bolas de energía.  
  
En ese momento apunta a Yugi y a Seto, entonces lanza el ataque, el ataque hacia Yugi parecía feroz, fue al único que se fijó Jun, entonces alguien se metió en medio del ataque que iba a Yugi, era Jun, que calló al suelo desmayada después de recibir el ataque.  
  
-¡¡¡jun!!!-Gritaron Seto y Yugi a la vez.  
  
En efecto, el ataque a Seto no había sido tan feroz como el que iba hacia Yugi. Yugi se levantó y tomó a Jun en brazos. Jun muy débil dijo:  
  
-Yu...Yugi...ten...cuidado....-Jun se desmaya  
  
-¡Jun despierta!-Gritó Yugi desesperado.  
  
Pero Jun no despertaba, entonces algo dentro de Yugi explotó, y el puzzle milenario brilló con todas sus fuerzas, volviendo Yugi a ser, Yami Yugi.  
  
-¡No te perdonaré esto que has hecho!-Gritó Yami Yugi  
  
-Ju Ju...  
  
Algo extraño le pasaba a Yami Yugi, el puzzle milenario brilló, al igual que el cuerpo del chico, y entonces, sus ropas cambiaron, a la de un faraón. Yami Yugi miró muy fijamente al demonio, y dijo unas palabras en una lengua muerta, seria el lenguaje del antiguo Egipto, y entonces el demonio explotó. Yami Yugi, aún con las ropas de faraón se acercó a Jun y luego sus ropas volvieron a la normalidad, Seto se quedó muy sorprendido por ese hecho. Jun pudo verlo unos segundos con las ropas de faraón.  
  
-...Me he dado cuenta de que...amo...a...Yugi...-pensó para si misma y perdió el conocimiento.  
  
Fin de capítulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Jun se dio cuenta de que amaba más a Yugi, porque al verse en la situación de tener que salvar a uno de los dos... eligió a Yugi. 


	5. cap5

Capítulo 5: Lucha en las habitaciones del corazón  
  
Yugi y Seto llevaron a Jun al hospital, allí dijeron que ella estaba en coma. No podía hacerse otra cosa que esperar.   
  
Un día Yugi estaba en la habitación, cuando Jun dormida dijo:  
  
-Dark...dónde estas... necesito tu ayuda...  
  
-¿Dark a desaparecido?-preguntó Yami sobresaltado  
  
-Eso parece...-pensó Yugi  
  
-Voy a echar un vistazo en el corazón de Jun, quizá encuentre algo-dijo Yami muy decidido.  
  
-Esta bien...-aceptó Yugi  
  
Entonces Yugi dejó de sentir a Yami.  
  
Yami había llegado al corazón de Jun, y para su sorpresa era muy parecido al de Yugi, dos habitaciones, una oscura, y otra llena de luz. Aunque en la llena de luz algo pasaba, Yami decidió entrar a esa puerta, todo eso le pareció muy extraño.  
  
Al entrar en aquella habitación oyó un grito, parecía Jun. Yami corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta que llegó a un lugar en el que estaba Jun y otra persona, esa persona tenia una Guadaña e iba vestido con una túnica.  
  
-EH, DEJALA EN PAZ-Gritó Yami mientras se acercaba.  
  
-¿Yugi?...-Preguntó Jun, parecía no creerse que Yugi estuviese allí.  
  
-Chico, no se como has entrado, pero debes irte. Un juicio está apunto de empezar.-dijo la encapuchada.  
  
-No pienso irme a ninguna parte-Dijo Yami decidido.  
  
-Yugi, vete, ve a la habitación de Dark, creo que ella está en peor situación que yo.-Le rogó Jun a Yami  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Yami algo extrañado  
  
-Creo que Dark está encerrada, no puede ayudarme porque le han hecho algo, vé a salvarla. Yo me encargaré de él-Dijo Jun mirando a la encapuchada.  
  
-Pero yo no puedo...-intentó explicarse Yami  
  
-Viniste a ver a Dark, pues corre, yo estaré bien.-Dijo Jun muy confiada.  
  
-Está bien... ¡Cuídate!-Tras decir esto, Yami se fue corriendo, algo preocupado por lo que le esperaba a Jun, y por lo que estaría pasando Dark  
  
Tras Yami alejarse lo suficiente para no poder verlo, la encapuchada dijo:  
  
-Será una lucha muy especial... una lucha a vida o muerte. Quien gane, ganará la vida.  
  
-¿No tengo otra elección verdad?  
  
-Exacto.  
  
Entonces la encapuchada se quitó la capucha, entonces apareció el rostro de Dark, esa persona que parecía la muerte, era su alter ego, Dark.  
  
-Dark... ¿de verdad eres tú?-preguntó Jun impresionada.  
  
-Si... Soy yo...-Dijo "Dark" con voz mortífera.  
  
Entonces Jun recordó unas palabras de su alter ego:  
  
-"No todo es lo que parece a simple vista"  
  
Entonces Jun dijo:  
  
-Tú no eres Dark, eres una impostora.  
  
-Juegue... tienes razón...  
  
Entonces la falsa Dark se convirtió en una chica rubia, ojos malignos azules y le salieron alas, alas de pluma negra.  
  
-¿qué eres?...-preguntó Jun algo asustada  
  
-Soy un ángel Evil del Milenio Egipto IV-Contestó el ángel oscuro.  
  
-¿eso qué es?-preguntó Jun extrañada  
  
-Los guerreros que en el antiguo Egipto se dedicaban a destruir a ese faraón que encerró las fuerzas oscuras...Nuestra misión era destruirle a él y a todos sus amigos-aclaró el ángel Evil  
  
-¿Por qué me quieres destruir a mi?-preguntó Jun inocentemente  
  
-Pues no lo sé, yo solo recibo ordenes-aclaró el ángel-y ahora.... EMPEZEMOS LA LUCHA  
  
El ángel oscuro alzó el vuelo, Jun no sabía que hacer. ¿Cómo luchar contra alguien que vuela? Esa pregunta se la hizo Jun más de una vez.   
  
Al poco, el ángel Evil bajó en picado hacia Jun, y la agarró del cuello haciéndola chocar contra la pared, y empezó a ahogarla.  
  
-UH!! ¡Suéltame!-decía Jun mientras intentaba liberarse.  
  
Mientras con Yami, llegó a la puerta de Dark, pero estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
-No, maldición, tengo que entrar...-decía Yami mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.  
  
Su desesperación llegó al limite, tanto que empezó a darle golpes a la puerta para que se abriese, al final lo consiguió.  
  
Yami entró y la habitación estaba MUY oscura, más que la suya propia.  
  
-Es natural que la habitación esté oscura...pero no tanto...-pensó Yami  
  
Entonces las luces se encendieron.  
  
-...mmm...-  
  
Entonces Yami siguió caminando, esperaba encontrar a Dark muy cerca. Al poco se encontró frente una puerta, que le llamó la atención, y allí entró.  
  
Pudo ver recuerdos de Dark, recuerdos que para él también le eran familiares.   
  
A Yami le entró un dolor de cabeza impresionante, así que decidió salir de aquella habitación. Al poco el dolor se le había pasado.  
  
Siguió adelante, cuando vio a lo lejos a Dark, parecía herida y estaba colgada del techo, estaba atada de manos y pies, al ver eso Yami corrió hacia ella, y la bajó de allí, ella estaba sin conocimiento.  
  
-Dark, ¡despierta!-gritó Yami intentado despertarla.  
  
Pero parecía no poder hacerlo, estaba inmóvil, y parecía muy débil.  
  
De repente sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y lo primero que vieron fue la cara de preocupación de Yami, entonces Dark sonrió y dijo:  
  
-Tranquilo Yami...estoy bien...  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
Dark sonrió de una forma que hizo sonrojar a Yami, entonces ella dijo:  
  
-Claro... pero debemos ayudar a Jun.  
  
-Yami, si, es cierto, vamos.  
  
Yami ayudó a Dark a levantarse, y al hacerlo se quedaron abrazados, muy cerca el uno del otro, esto hizo que se sonrojasen. Entonces Yami soltó a Dark y dijo:  
  
-Uh.. lo siento...  
  
-No...No importa...venga vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Jun-Dijo Dark echando a correr y cogiendo a Yami de la mano para que no se quedase atrás.  
  
-Jun esperame, ya voy en tu ayuda-Pensó Dark  
  
Fin de capítulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Dark y Yami como dos tomates maduros, ¿os lo imagináis? Ja ja, la verdad es que fue una escena de lo más bonita... Espero que les haya gustado. 


	6. cap6

Capítulo 6: Jun vuelve a la vida.  
  
Mientras con Jun y el ángel Evil. Jun estaba siendo ahogada y ya estaba empezando a perder sus fuerzas.  
  
-ugh...Dark....suerte con...Ya...mi...-Jun pensó esto y luego se desmayó.  
  
Entonces el Ángel Evil la lanzó bruscamente hacía la pared y luego dijo:  
  
-Ha sido tan fácil... al fin de al cabo solo era una niña-Empieza a reírse  
  
-¡¡¡JUN!!!-Gritó Dark que estaba allí cerca  
  
-Oh no-Dark corrió hacia Jun, Yami también lo hizo.  
  
-Jun, Jun, ¡despierta!-Gritaba Dark  
  
Pero no despertaba, algo hizo que a Dark y a Yami le entrase un frió mortal por la espalda. Solo quería decir una cosa, Jun había muerto, o al menos había muerto su alma.  
  
-Jun...debí protegerte...No puede ser...-Decía Dark muy entristecida  
  
Yami puso su mano en el hombro de Dark y bajó la cabeza, el también sentía que Jun había muerto.  
  
-Sabía que esa niña no seria el verdadero plato...ella solo era el aperitivo, pero tú-dice el ángel Evil, y entonces señala a Dark-eres el plato principal  
  
-Estaré encantada de darte la mayor lección de tu vida, NADIE mata a Jun y sale tan campante...¡¡¡¡TÚ JUICIO VÁ A EMPEZAR ANGEL EVIL!!!!-Dijo Dark verdaderamente enfurecida  
  
-Ah... solo hay una condición...-dijo el ángel Evil muy confiada  
  
-¿Cuál?-preguntó Yami  
  
-Tú no puedes participar, por muy mal que le vayan las cosas a ella-Aclaró el ángel Evil  
  
-está bien-dijo Dark con tono cortante-Yami no te ofendas, pero esto quiero hacerlo yo sola, no quiero ayuda.  
  
-Está bien.-Aceptó Yami  
  
-Bueno, te explicaré las reglas.-Dicho esto Dark se divide en dos para la sorpresa de los que allí estaban  
  
-Me he dividido en dos...-dice Dark 1  
  
-...pero solo una es la verdadera. Tienes que adivinar quien es la verdadera antes de que te ataque.-Aclaró Dark 2  
  
-MMMM...-dijo el ángel Evil muy confundida  
  
-START THE DARKNESS GAME-Dijeron las dos Dark a la vez.  
  
Y el juego comienza. Este juego le había resultado muy confuso al ángel Evil, nunca había visto algo igual. A ella le habían avistado que Dark sería dura de vencer, pero no le habían aclarado que le retaría a un juego tan difícil  
  
Las dos Darks estaban en silencio, sonrientes, como si esperasen la respuesta de su enemiga.  
  
Y por fin el ángel Evil se decantó por alguien, y fue a toda velocidad hacía la Dark de la derecha, entonces Dark de la derecha (2) dijo:  
  
-Yo no soy la verdadera  
  
-Te has equivocado, game Over-aclaró Dark 1, la Dark verdadera  
  
Entonces unas enredaderas de color negro ataron fuertemente a ángel Evil, y esta fue destruida.  
  
Entonces Dark volvió a ser una y se acercó a Jun, se agachó hacia ella y la miró triste:  
  
-Jun...   
  
-Ella me pidió que fuese a salvarte...si lo hubiese sabido... hubiese eliminado a esa chica...-aclaró Yami  
  
-Debí ser yo quien te protegiese, no tú a mí. Yo solo soy un espíritu pero tú... eras una persona de verdad...-le decía Dark a Jun, que estaba allí inerte.  
  
Entonces Jun brilló un poco, y algo la hizo volver a respirar. Entonces abrió los ojos un poco.Dark y Yami estaban muy sorprendidos, entonces Dark le dio un gran abrazo a Jun y dijo:  
  
-¡¡enana me habías preocupado!!  
  
-estoy bien... ¿enana?!-preguntó Jun  
  
-¡sabes que es broma!-gritó Dark  
  
-Si lo sé...-dijo Jun  
  
-Bueno... tengo que irme... Cuidaos las dos, hasta luego-Dicho esto, Yami se fue.  
  
-...Yami...-dijo Dark, que luego miró al suelo.  
  
-¿me he perdido algo?  
  
-No.  
  
-si tú lo dices...  
  
Entonces Yami vuelve con Yugi, algo había pasado así que Yami preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado Yugi?  
  
-Jun... casi se muere. Su corazón dejó de latir... los médicos la salvaron...-pensó Yugi para contestar a Yami  
  
-Ah...uf...menos mal...-dijo Yami aliviado.  
  
Entonces Yami se dio cuenta de que Seto estaba en la habitación, y preguntó:  
  
-¿Y este?  
  
-Quiere estar con Jun todo el tiempo, quiere que me echen de aquí.  
  
-No, ¡ni hablar!  
  
-Tranquilo, no pienso irme, no pienso dejar que gane... esta vez no.  
  
Fin de capítulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Para los que no hayáis visto YuGiOh cuando están en el "Reino de los duelistas" no sabréis a que se refiere Yugi con lo de: "esta vez no". Pues yo lo explico que para eso soy la creadora del fan fic. Yugi y Seto se enfrentan por segunda vez en el castillo de Pegasus, antes de llegar hacia Pegasus. Pegasus le había pedido a Seto que derrotase a Yugi, y que si lo hacía podía enfrentarse a él, y que si ganaba salvaría a Mokuba. Pues bien, el duelo comienza, Yugi se transforma y nadie, excepto Seto sabe el trato que él ha hecho con Pegasus. Seto llega a tener todo a favor en el duelo, consiguió invocar al gran dragón definitivo de ojos azules, pero como es natural, Yugi siempre nos sorprende. Consiguió la forma de parar a ese monstruo. Pero para que Yugi no acabase con él, Seto amenazó con tirarse al vacío si no lo dejaba ganar. Yugi no quería atacar, pero Yami sí. Finalmente Yami ordenó atacar, pero luego Yugi paró el ataque. Seto ganó porque Yugi lo dejó ganar. Yugi le tomó mucho miedo a Yami, pero más tarde Yugi perdonó a Yami, ya que este le juró no volver a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad. 


	7. cap7

Capítulo 7: Jun, todo aquello no fue un sueño.  
  
Pasó 2 semanas de todo aquello ocurrido con el ángel Evil. Una tarde, cuando Yugi y Seto estaba allí, Jun consiguió despertarse. Al ver esto los dos chicos se acercaron.  
  
-Hum... ¿Yugi...?-preguntó Jun muy confundida  
  
-Si, estoy aquí.-Contestó Yugi, algo emocionado por ser el primero que Jun quería ver.  
  
-Bien...-dijo Jun aliviada.  
  
-¿estas bien?-preguntó Seto.  
  
-Si... Pero me duele la cabeza-contestó Jun  
  
-Iré a llamar al medico...-dijo Yugi.  
  
Entonces se fue a llamar al medico. Entonces, Seto, algo molesto por haber oído que las primeras palabras de Jun tras su tiempo en coma habían sido: mmm... ¿Yugi...?. Preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué tienes tú con Muto?  
  
-¿Yo? nada, ¿por qué?-contestó Jun algo extrañada  
  
-Bueno... llamarle a él primero antes que a tu novio, es decir a MI... es algo raro...-dijo Seto algo enfadado.  
  
-Es que tuve un sueño muy raro en el que él... o mejor dicho alguien muy parecido a él aparecía.-Explicó Jun  
  
-Bueno, está bien.-Dijo seto, que luego se acercó a Jun y la besó.  
  
-Qué sueño más extraño... creí que Dark estaba mal, pero ya la siento...uf...-pensó Jun.  
  
-No fue un sueño Jun...-contestó Dark.  
  
-¿cómo que no? era muy extraño...Ese Yugi tan extraño... tú...-pensó Jun confundida  
  
-Todo fue real, y aquello que sentiste por Yugi también-contestó Dark  
  
-¿Insinúas que amo a Yugi?-le preguntó Jun a Dark  
  
-Exacto  
  
-No puede ser, solo es mi amigo... nada más.  
  
Al parecer Jun olvidó el motivo por el que estaba en el hospital, no recuerda que salvó a Yugi, en vez de a Seto.  
  
El medico visitó a Jun, y le dijo que todavía era pronto para saber si había mejorado, Yugi quería quedarse con ella, al igual que Seto, pero ella les convenció para que se fuesen a casa.  
  
Esa noche Jun durmió placidamente, hasta que repitió todo lo ocurrido en su habitación, y también cuando hubo salvado a Yugi.  
  
Jun se levantó sobresaltada, algo la hizo comprender que todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño, sino una realidad. Ella amaba a Yugi, y Dark a Yami.  
  
-Al final tenias razón Dark...-dijo Jun en bajo en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.  
  
Al día siguiente Seto vino a visitar a Jun, ella sabía que debía de ser sincera, debía decirle a Seto la verdad, que no le quería. Esto se le hizo muy difícil, al poco de estar Seto allí, Jun dijo:  
  
-Seto... tengo algo que decirte...  
  
-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Seto, feliz de que Jun estuviese casi recuperada.  
  
-Yo...tú... Quiero dejar nuestra relación-dijo Jun, le costó mucho decirlo  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Seto muy sorprendido.  
  
-Me he dado cuenta de que no te quiero... lo siento...-contestó Jun.  
  
-...está bien... debo...debo irme, adiós Jun-Seto dice esto con algo de ira reprimida, y luego se va.  
  
Seto se encontró con Yugi en el pasillo, Yugi vio la ira de Seto así que lo dejó pasar.  
  
Yugi tocó a la puerta, y entro en la habitación de Jun, vio que la chica estaba algo triste. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, luego Yugi dijo:  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Jun?  
  
-...nada, ya no estoy con Seto-contestó la chica algo triste.  
  
-¿no? ¿Por qué?-Dijo Yugi intentando ocultar su felicidad  
  
-...Me he dado cuenta de algo...  
  
-OH...  
  
-Yami no digas nada, creo que puede oírte-pensó Yugi para que lo oyese Yami  
  
Yami no contestó, eso quería decir que lo había oído y le hizo caso, o que no había oído nada de nada.  
  
-¿y cómo estas?-preguntó Yugi a Jun  
  
-Bien, creo que hoy me dan el alta.  
  
-¡¡Bien!!-Dijo Yugi con mucho entusiasmo.  
  
-y vosotros, ¿cómo estáis?-preguntó Jun  
  
-Yo estoy bien.-contestó Yugi  
  
-Yo perfectamente-contestó Yami  
  
-Bien-Dijo Jun poniendo cara de felicidad  
  
Esa tarde el medico le dio el alta a Jun, y esta se fue a su casa, Yugi la acompañó.  
  
Fin de capítulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Vaya chasco se ha llevado Seto, OTRA VEZ SERÁAAAAAAAAA... espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que os guste todo lo anterior escrito. 


	8. cap8

Capítulo 8: La carta de Shaadi, vuelta a Egipto.  
  
Jun entró a su casa y tuvo una sorpresa, había correo, era de un amigo suyo de Egipto, Shaadi, el guardián de los objetos milenarios.  
  
Jun, al ver esa carta se sorprendió mucho, Shaadi no era de esas personas que enviaban una carta así porque si. Entonces se sentó en el sillón y abrió la carta, esta decía:  
  
Querida amiga Jun,  
  
Me imagino tu sorpresa al ver una carta mía, pero era muy importante mandártela,   
  
Espero no haberte alarmado.  
  
Seguramente ya habrás conocido a Yugi Muto, y a su espíritu del Puzzle Milenario.  
  
Hace poco se han encontrado unas escrituras que tú podrías resolver rápidamente, por eso te pido que vuelvas  
  
A Egipto, no te pido que te quedes para siempre, pero solo hasta que las resuelvas.  
  
También te pido amiga MIA, que traigas al joven Muto, para hablar con él seriamente, sabes que no pienso hacerle  
  
daño, solamente, quiero hablar con él de algo importante.  
  
Espero que tu estancia en Japón haya sido prospera, y que no te hayas encontrado con ningún demonio ni acecino,  
  
Sobre el asesinato de tus padres he de decirte que ya he capturado al villano que los mató, lo tengo encerrado  
  
En una de tus figurillas mágicas, cuando vuelvas te lo enseñaré.  
  
Espero que vengas pronto.  
  
Saludos de tu amigo,  
  
Shaadi.  
  
-Volver a Egipto... tiene al acesino....-Jun agacha la cabeza-me gustaria saber quien es...  
  
Pero entonces sus ojos se posan en las palabras: "También te pido amiga mía, que traigas al joven Muto, para hablar con él seriamente, sabes que no pienso hacerle  
  
Daño, solamente, quiero hablar con él de algo importante."  
  
-¿Yugi, para que lo querrá? Además ¿de que lo conoce?  
  
-Shaadi una vez vio a Japón, quizá...será aquel chico al que entró a su corazón y se enfrentó a él.-contestó Dark  
  
-quizá... pero Shaadi me habló de un ladrón de objetos milenarios, seguramente vino a buscarlo y se topó con Yugi.  
  
-Exacto  
  
Al día siguiente en la escuela, Yugi se acercó a Jun y le dijo:  
  
-Jun, aun estas débil, ¿por qué has venido?  
  
-Tengo algo que pedirte Yugi...  
  
Entonces Yugi puso cara de confuso y dijo:  
  
-¿el qué?  
  
-Un amigo mío, Shaadi-al oír esto Yugi se sorprende-me ha pedido que vuelva a Egipto por un tiempo, y también me ha dicho que quiere que tú vayas.  
  
-¿yo? ¿Para qué?  
  
-No lo sé, solo me puso en su carta que quería que tú vinieses con migo.  
  
-¿Y cuando?-Preguntó Yugi  
  
-podríamos ir este fin de semana, estamos a Jueves, así que...  
  
-Si, pero he de decírselo al abuelo.  
  
-OK  
  
-¿qué le tienes que decir a tu abuelo, Yugi?-preguntó Joey que se había puesto detrás de Yugi sin que nadie se diese cuenta, allí estaban Tea y triscan también.  
  
-¿Eh? ah... pues resulta que un "amigo" quiere que vaya a Egipto a visitarlo. Jun también irá.  
  
-¿qué? ¿Vosotros dos solos en Egipto? ¿Y si os pasa algo?-preguntó Tea preocupada.  
  
-Je je, no creo que puedan hacer mucho, ¿verdad Yami?-preguntó Dark  
  
-Si, pero suelen ser buenos amigos, dan mucho apoyo-contestó Yami  
  
Dark sonríe, pero no dice nada.  
  
-Ella tiene razón, ¡¡os acompañaremos!!-dijo Joey  
  
-Si, eso.-contestó Tristan.  
  
-aunque el pasaje es muy caro... y yo...-Joey intenta explicar algo  
  
-Tranquilo-jun le guiña un ojo- el amigo pagará los billetes  
  
-Jaja, debe de ser rico-comentó Joey.  
  
-Más o menos...-dijo Jun sonriendo  
  
Ya era viernes por la noche, todos habían quedado en el aeropuerto para viajar a Egipto, sin duda seria un viaje emocionante, por lo menos para Yugi, tea, Tristan y Joey, ya que nunca habían ido a ese misterioso país.  
  
Y el avión despega, Joey, tea y Tristan estaban muy emocionados, mientras que Jun, recordaba el asesinato de sus padres.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Egipto, hacia 1 año y 3 meses atrás.  
  
-¡¡Dejad a mis padres en paz!!-Gritaba Jun ya transformada en Dark  
  
Un desconocido estaba apuntando a los padres de Jun con un extraño objeto.   
  
-Es su destino, y el tuyo también será la muerte-dijo el extraño  
  
-¡Nunca moriré! Y menos a las manos de alguien como tú-gritó Dark  
  
-Je je je... detén esto hechicera...-dijo uno de ellos atacando a los padres de Jun  
  
-¡¡NO!!-Gritó Dark intentando evitar el ataque  
  
Pero fue inútil, cuando Dark llegó a sus padres, ellos ya estaban muertos, el ataque había sido demasiado para ellos. Dark miró con cólera al acecino de sus padres y se levantó.   
  
Pero algo ocurrió el malvado allí presente atacó a Dark, haciendo que se destransformara, y dejándola muy débil, entonces dijo:  
  
-volveremos a por ti luego...  
  
Entonces todos desaparecieron, y Jun se quedó con el amargo sabor de boca, de no poder haber detenido a aquel asesino.  
  
*Fin del flash back*  
  
Tras tener esos recuerdos en el avión, Jun bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, quizá era un error volver a Egipto, pues ese suceso podría pasar otra vez, y Yugi podría salir perjudicado.  
  
Fin de capitulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: bueno, aquí tenéis la historia de cómo murieron los padres de Jun, hasta la próxima. 


	9. cap9

Capítulo 9: El sacerdote escondido, control mental  
  
Más tarde un demonio se acercó a Jun, y empezó a ahogarla.  
  
-¡JUN!-Gritaron todos sus amigos  
  
-Déjala e...-Yugi fue interrumpido por Jun.  
  
-Yugi, no digas nada... yo me encargo de él.-Después de decir esto, Jun cogió al demonio por el cuello e hizo algo que lo hizo desaparecer.  
  
-uau....-dijo muy impresionado Yugi  
  
-rayos... ya saben que vuelvo a Egipto...  
  
-¿Quienes?-preguntó Yugi algo confundido  
  
-Los demonios Evil ángel, de la división 0.1. Ahora estarán unidos a los de la división 4...  
  
-¿y qué tienen contra ti?-preguntó Tea que estaba detrás de Jun  
  
-No lo sé muy bien, de repente, un día, acecinan a mis padres, y luego lo intentan con migo, dicen que quieren acabar con un faraón y con sus amigos, y yo no conozco a nadie con esas características.-explicó Jun  
  
-Debe de ser una confusión-dijo Joey que estaba al lado de Yugi  
  
-Seguramente... lo que si se, es que no les pienso perdonar...-Dijo Jun decidida  
  
De repente, un poder extraño se sintió en el avión, era como si fuese el poder de un sacerdote, Jun, o mejor dicho, Dark había sentido ese poder solo una vez, pero lo distinguía bien.  
  
-Jun, algo pasa, ese poder era de un sacerdote, de uno de los jefes de los Demonios Evil ángel.-Explicó Dark a Jun  
  
-Yugi... ven aquí amigo mío...-dijo Joey con una voz extraña, se diría que malévola.  
  
-Joey, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Yugi  
  
-a mi...nada...-contestó Joey.  
  
-Yugi, cuidado, creo que Joey está controla...-jun fue interrumpida por Tristan que le agarró bruscamente por el cuello  
  
-¡Tristan, pero que haces!-gritó Yugi  
  
-Creo que Jun, tiene razón... ¡Todo el avión está en contra nuestra!-gritó Yami  
  
-Dark, transformación milenaria-dijo Jun  
  
-¡YUGIOH!-dijo Yugi  
  
En ese momento los dos se transformaron en sus alter ego. Entonces, Dark que soltó fácilmente.  
  
Yami Yugi y Dark se quedaron espalda contra espalda en mitad del avión. Entonces Dark dijo:  
  
-Si tienes alguna idea es hora de que la expongas.  
  
-Intento pensar, pero ¿quien los controla?-preguntó Yami Yugi  
  
-Seguramente, un sacerdote-contestó Dark  
  
-¿sacerdote?-preguntó Y.Yugi  
  
-Si, los jefes de los Demonios Evil ángel. Hay uno en el avión, estoy segura, desató su poder ahora mismo, antes de que Joey te hablase-explicó Dark  
  
-Si es así, tenemos que descubrirle, pero, ¿cuál es?... hay mucha gente-dijo Y. Yugi mientras miraba a los pasajeros de su parte.  
  
-No creo que podamos descubrirlo a tiempo, habrá que pensar rápido.-contestó Dark  
  
Los pasajeros se acercaban cada vez más por ambos lados, Yami Yugi y Dark no podían moverse a ningún lado, estaban atrapados.  
  
Pero no por mucho tiempo, Y. Yugi y Dark dieron un salto y se pusieron a cada lado del avión, con esta maniobra, pretendían encontrar antes al sacerdote.  
  
Los pasajeros se quedaron confundidos, cuando unas manos aparecieron detrás de Yami Yugi, al Dark ver esto gritó:  
  
-¡¡YAMI CUIDADO!!  
  
-¿Eh?-Y. Yugi se da la vuelta y se agacha a tiempo de escapar de aquellas manos-UF... gracias  
  
-de nada...-Dark mira al que intentó atacar a Y.Yugi y se queda muy sorprendida-No...No puede ser... ¿Seto?  
  
Eso parecía, el que había intentado atacar a Y.Yugi era Seto Kaiba, vestido de sacerdote. Entonces este dijo:  
  
-Soy Evil Seto, sacerdote del antiguo Egipto, gracias por dejar desatar mi poder...querida Jun.  
  
-Yo no te he dejado hacerlo-contestó Dark  
  
-¿qué no?... al haber hecho rabiar a Seto Kaiba... él me ha liberado...-Dicho esto, Evil seto empezó a reír.  
  
-eso no ha tenido nada que ver con migo-aclaró Dark  
  
-si, tú dejaste a Kaiba, y él se desesperó y entró en cólera, eres a la primera que ha amado-aclaró E.Seto  
  
-No, jamás seria problema mío-dijo Dark  
  
-Que insensible eres...-dijo E.Seto con voz burlona  
  
Dark mira muy mal a Evil Seto, entonces él dice:  
  
-No me mires así, me rompes el corazón  
  
-Como si tuvieses...-dijo Dark  
  
-Ja ja, muy bien visto-Dijo E.Seto  
  
-Déjate de tonterías Evil Seto, libera a toda esta gente de tu embrujo-Dijo Yami Yugi muy serio  
  
-Antes tengo que matarte...faraón....-dijo Evil seto mirando a Y.Yugi de una forma malévola.  
  
-Jamás me matarás, soy mucho más fuerte que tú y resistiré a tus ataques-Explicó Y.Yugi  
  
-Ya... pero hay alguien a quien no atacarás...-mira a Dark de una forma extraña.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra-dijo Dark  
  
-ju ju... sigues débil...mírate las muñecas...-dijo E.Seto  
  
Dark se mira las muñecas, y tenia marcas de grilletes.  
  
-Eso es de cuando te encerraron y todavía estas débil-Aclaró E.Seto  
  
-Gr... No te dejaré utilizar mi cuerpo para matar a Yugi, matame a mi, pero no te permitiré hacerle daño a él-dijo Dark enfadada  
  
-No tienes elección...-E.Seto saca una figurilla de madera sin rostro-ADIOS DARK  
  
Dark cae al suelo, y en el muñeco aparece por delante, la cara de Jun, y por detrás la cara de Dark. Y.Yugi se quedó muy sorprendido al ver eso y dijo:  
  
-¡¿qué les has hecho?!  
  
-... no se trata de lo que yo le he hecho... ¡¡sino de lo que ella te hará a ti!! ¡¡Jun, levántate!!-Cuando E.Seto dijo esto, Jun se levantó, pero no era ella, estaba controlada por Evil seto.  
  
-Gr...-Y.Yugi se pone en posición defensiva.  
  
Y.Yugi estaba frente Jun, ella lo miraba como a un rival al que habría que vencer, mientras que él no podía hacerle nada a ella. Aunque su espíritu no estuviese allí... No podía herirla.  
  
A Evil seto todo esto le parecía gracioso, estaba allí viéndolo todo y riéndose.  
  
-Si lo que quieres es matarme... no hace falta que la uses a ella como marioneta... puedes matarme...-Dijo Yami Yugi dejándose ganar.  
  
-Pero es muy fácil matarte yo... quiero que sufras, y que te sientas impotente por tu muerte-Dijo E.Seto  
  
-Grr... No manches sus manos de sangre, no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ella, jamás podrá quitarse de la cabeza haber matado a alguien-Explicó Y.Yugi.  
  
-Ja Ja... que pague por haber hecho que Seto entrase en cólera.-Dijo E.Seto con tono cortante.  
  
-Peor hubiese sido que siguiese con él sabiendo que no le amaba-Dijo Y.Yugi  
  
-Ahora que lo dices...tienes razón... hubiese sido mucho peor...¡¡PERO A MI NO ME IMPORTA!! ¡¡JUN, MATA A YUGI!!-Gritó E.Seto.  
  
-A l a orden...-Jun acepto la orden de E.Seto  
  
Entonces la mirada de Jun se volvió maliciosa, en esos ojos jamás se había visto milicia, solo cuando estaba Dark, y estaba vez... No era ella quien causaba la malicia. E.Seto le pasó una espada a Jun y esta la cogió y miró a Y.Yugi, como el tigre que mira a su presa indefensa.  
  
-Jun... ¡Jun despierta! No puedes matarme, soy yo, Yu... soy Yami Yugi-Y.Yugi dijo intentado hacer entrar en razón a Jun.  
  
-No me importa quien seas...tengo que matarte-contestó Jun hipnotizada.  
  
-Esto no sirve...-pensó Yugi  
  
-Hay que encontrar la manera de que vuelva a ser ella, si no, estamos perdidos-pensó Yami  
  
-Yami... no podemos hacerle daño-Pensó Yugi  
  
-Cierto... Y no hay manera de detenerla, es una marioneta, su alma está encerrada-Yami  
  
-... no tenemos otra salida que... ¿atacar...?-preguntó Yugi  
  
-......eso me temo....-Pensó Yami  
  
En ese momento Jun se abalanzó sobre Yami Yugi, tirandolo al suelo y ella se quedó encima de ella. Entonces Yami Yugi dijo con tono burlón:  
  
-Aunque me guste que estés encima de mí lo siento, pero no eres Jun, asi que...-Y.Yugi le pega una patada a Jun y se la quita de encima  
  
-Lo siento Jun...-dijo en bajo Y.Yugi  
  
-Grr....¡¡TOMAAAAA!!!-Jun salió corriendo hacia Y.Yugi para clavarle la espada.  
  
A pocos centímetros de estar la espada en el pecho de Y.Yugi este dio un salto y pasó por encima de Jun.  
  
-Je je, fallaste...-Dijo Y.Yugi  
  
Entonces Y.Yugi se pone delante de E.Seto, Jun no lo había visto y atacó. Y.Yugi la esquivó, y ella le dio a E.Seto, no le hizo mucho daño pero la figurilla de madera fue directamente a las manos de Y.Yugi.  
  
-¡¡IDIOTA!! TENÍAS QUE ATACARLE A ÉL, Y NO A MI-gritó E.Seto  
  
-Vale, vale-Dijo Jun con mal tono  
  
Entonces E.Seto se dio cuenta de que Y.Yugi tenía la figurilla y gritó:  
  
-¡NO! revuélvemela.  
  
-....Jun...vuelve a tu cuerpo-Y.Yugi hizo algo y la figurilla desapareció y Jun se calló al suelo desmayada.  
  
-Gr... Nos volveremos a ver...faraón...-E.Seto dice esto mientras se evaporaba  
  
Y.Yugi se acercó rápidamente a Jun, y la zarandeó un poco para que se despertase, entonces la chica abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a Yami Yugi.  
  
-Yu...Yugi...-dijo Jun algo confundida  
  
-Si, soy yo... ¿este bien?-preguntó Y.Yugi  
  
-Si... ¿y tú?  
  
-¡Claro!-Dicho esto Yugi volvió a ser el pequeño Yugi.  
  
Fin de capítulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Parece que vamos a tener problemas con Evil Seto. Y además Dark sigue débil, ahora más que nunca tiene que recuperarse para poder ayudar a derrotar a esos sacerdotes. 


	10. cap10

Capítulo 10: El pasado de Dark y Yami, la puerta se abre para ellos.  
  
Ya en el avión todo volvía a ser normal, Joey, Tristan y Tea estaban confusos y se sorprendieron mucho al conocer lo que ocurrió.  
  
Pero mientras en la habitación de Dark algo ocurría. Ella estaba de pie, pero tenía mala cara, las marcas de grilletes todavía estaban presentes, entonces ella dijo:  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Nunca me había pasado algo igual... ¡y lo peor es que dejé a Jun sola! Debí anular el hechizo de E.Seto, pero algo...-mira sus muñecas-....me lo impedía... me siento débil, jamás había tenido esta sensación....  
  
-Debes descansar entonces-Dijo alguien detrás de Dark.  
  
Dark se dio la vuelta, el extraño visitante era Yami. Dark al verlo sonrió y dijo:  
  
-Hola Yami.  
  
-Hola. Así que es esto por lo que E.Seto sabía que no resistirías-Dijo Yami tomando con mucho cuidado la muñeca derecha de Dark, y examinándola  
  
-Si. No se porque me hicieron tanto daño... y siguen haciendolo-Explicó Dark  
  
-Quizá haya algo en tu habitación que te hace daño-Aclaró Yami  
  
-Podría ser... pero no se que puede ser.-Dijo Dark algo decepcionada.  
  
-Habrá que ir a buscar-Dijo Yami que después soltó la muñeca de Dark, porque ya había terminado de examinarla.  
  
-Vamos-accedió Dark  
  
Estuvieron un buen rato caminando por la habitación de Dark, cuando una puerta se abrió un poco. Dark al ver que la puerta se abrió un poco exclamó:  
  
-¡esa puerta siempre ha estado cerrada!  
  
-La ultima vez que estuve aquí estaba abierta...entré pero tuve que salir... casi me estalla la cabeza-Explicó Yami  
  
Dark se quedó mirando a Yami muy sorprendida. Entonces dijo:  
  
-Tú... que no eres el propietario de esta habitación... tienes acceso a esa puerta...cuando yo...LA DUEÑA... nunca he podido entrar....  
  
-Seria casualidad.  
  
-No se que decirte... pero quiero entrar a ver que hay dentro.  
  
-Yo también, no pude ver mucho.  
  
Entonces los dos se atrevieron a entrar en esa habitación misteriosa. Al principio estaba oscura, pero luego la luz se encendió. Entonces se vieron envueltos en una especie de visión del pasado. Ellos parecían estar flotando, mientras los sucesos ocurrían a su alrededor.  
  
**Empieza la visión**  
  
Se pudo ver el palacio del antiguo Egipto, y su príncipe de 6 años estaba allí, se parecía mucho a Yami. Pero aunque fuese el príncipe, se le veía muy solo.  
  
Después se pudo ver al príncipe en el pueblo, y allí hizo una amiga, una niña de 5 años, que tenía un gran parecido con Dark.  
  
Se pudo ver el coronamiento del pequeño príncipe, con 15 años de edad, ya era un hombre, parecía fuerte y valiente, y allí todavía estaba la niña que se hizo amiga del príncipe. Ya era más mayor, y llevaba ropa de hechicera.  
  
Luego, se pudo ver Egipto, con el cielo oscuro, el mal estaba cerca, y en el balcón de palacio estaban el faraón y la hechicera, el faraón dijo:  
  
-Mira, los juegos oscuros se acercan.  
  
-Si mi faraón, los juegos oscuros se acercan y solo vos podéis vencerlos.  
  
-¿solo yo, por qué?-preguntó el faraón  
  
-Veréis... Tenéis un gran coraje y corazón, eso os llevará a vencer a todo al que se os ponga por delante... estos juegos oscuros han de ser encerrados en los totems que siempre lleváis con vos. Ese satánico de Malik seguirá luchando por ganarle, mi señor. Pero usted vencerá. Tiene que encerrar a las fuerzas en los objetos.-Explicó la hechicera  
  
-Ya veo...lo haré-asintió el faraón.  
  
-Pero por ello... mi señor... yo... tengo que sacrificar mi vida para daros poder. Con el que tenéis ahora seguramente será insuficiente.-Dijo la hechicera  
  
-Ni se te ocurra, tienes que seguir aquí con migo, para ayudarme.-contestó el faraón.  
  
-Mi señor... no hay tiempo, debo... debo hacerlo por el bien de egipto y por el vuestro.-Explicó la hechicera.  
  
-No lo hagas.-ordenó el faraón.  
  
-Siento no cumplir esa orden... pero no puedo hacer otra cosa... Mi señor...antes de irme... debo de confesaros algo...-dijo la hechicera bajando la cabeza.  
  
-¿de que se trata?-preguntó el faraón confuso.  
  
-Yo...os...¡¡os amo faraón!!-dicho esto la hechicera bajó la cabeza muy sonrojada.  
  
A esa confesión el faraón sonrió y levantó la cabeza de la hechicera con su mano, entonces el faraón dijo:  
  
-Yo también a ti...Junne  
  
-Yugioh... ¿lo decís en serio?  
  
-Muy enserio, por eso... no debes.... hacerlo.  
  
-Lo siento... Es por vuestro bien.  
  
Entonces la hechicera le dio un beso al faraón y cerró los ojos, desapareciendo y dejando como único recuerdo, un objeto... Su collar, el que le había regalado su amado faraón.  
  
Entonces el faraón se pudo sentir más fuerte... pero a la vez débil, había perdido a la mujer a la que amaba.  
  
En ese momento, pasaron a la lucha, el faraón tenía una cara seria e imparciable, esa cara la conservó hasta el último momento, cuando su alma se introdujo en el puzzle milenario.  
  
*Fin de la visión*  
  
Entonces Dark y Yami se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, muy sorprendidos por lo que habían visto.  
  
-Ya lo recuerdo todo...Yugioh-Dijo Dark mirando a Yami  
  
-Y yo...Junne-Afirmó Yami, tomando a Dark por la cintura.  
  
Entonces se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó. Cuando se separaron lentamente, Dark se quedó mirando a Yami, luego ella dijo:  
  
-Será mejor seguir utilizando los nombres de Dark y Yami, será menos confuso para Yugi y Jun.  
  
-Es cierto...una pregunta.... ¿sigues manteniendo aquello de que me querías?-preguntó Yami  
  
-Si, con toda mi alma-contestó francamente Dark-¿y tú?  
  
-A ver si esto contesta a tu pregunta.  
  
Yami besó a Dark apasionadamente. Y eso si contestó a su pregunta.  
  
Fin de capitulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Bien, por fin se sabe el pasado de Yami y Dark. Yo le puse nombre al faraón en este fan fic, ya que no se sabe aun el nombre verdadero n_nUU Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ^O^ 


	11. cap11

Capítulo 11: Llegada a Egipto.  
  
El avión aterriza y por fin llegan a Egipto. Eran las 11 PM, hora Egipcia, así que todos decidieron irse a dormir. Se quedarían en la casa de Jun, la casa era muy grande, al entrar todos se sorprendieron de lo grande que era.  
  
-Uau... ¿y aquí vivías tú sola?-preguntó Tea.  
  
-...Si, desde la muerte de mis padres... Hoy justamente hace 1 año y 3 meses de aquello.-Contestó Jun  
  
-OH... vaya... lo siento...-dijo tea apenada.  
  
-No importa, es cosa del pasado.-contestó Jun  
  
-Bueno, os enseñaré vuestra habitaciones y me iré a dormir... vostros id a dormir se quereis, pero yo tengo que hacer algo mañana.-explicó Jun  
  
-¿el qué?...bueno si se puede saber...-dijo Yugi.  
  
-Ah, claro que se puede saber, tengo que ir a las ruinas, a resolver unas escrituras.-contestó Jun  
  
-¿podemos ir con tigo?-preguntó tea  
  
-¡¡seria emocionante!!-gritó Joey.  
  
-bueno... pero saldré a las 8 de la mañana.-explicó Jun  
  
-No importa-gritaron los 4 a la vez.  
  
-Fíjate que estoy tan interesando.... ¡qué voy a levantarme temprano!-dijo joey.  
  
-Y eso es muy extraño...-aclaró Tristan  
  
-¡¡OYE!!-Dijo Joey mirando mal a Tristan.  
  
Eso hizo que Jun se riese, después de eso les enseñó a cada uno su habitación, y luego se fueron todos a dormir. Jun se cambió de ropa y llamó a su amigo Shaadi por teléfono.  
  
-Hola Shaadi-saludó Jun  
  
-Hola Jun, ¿viniste con el joven Muto?-preguntó Shaadi.  
  
-Si, con el y con 3 amigos suyos... y míos también-contestó Jun.  
  
-Espero que estés bien-dijo Shaadi.  
  
-Lo estoy Shaadi, estoy perfectamente, ¿y tú cómo estas?-preguntó Jun.  
  
-Muy bien, bueno, hasta mañana, es tarde.  
  
-Hasta mañana-Dijo Jun, y luego colgó.  
  
Entonces se acurrucó en la cama y pensó:  
  
-Buenas noches Dark.  
  
-Buenas noches.-le contestó Dark  
  
-oye, ¿ya estas mejor?-preguntó Jun.  
  
-Si, gracias.-contestó Dark  
  
-¿Yami te ha besado verdad?  
  
-¡¡eh!!¿Pero como has...?-Dijo Dark muy sorprendida.  
  
-Que yo también vivo en este cuerpo, y ciento lo mismo que tú, aunque no pueda verlo-explicó Jun.  
  
-Eh...bueno...quizá...-contestó Dark  
  
-Es decir...TE GUSTÓ  
  
-...!!! Las niñas pequeñas no deberían de decir esas cosas  
  
-. ¿niña?  
  
-Venga, vamos a dormir, mañana será un día agotador.  
  
-OK...  
  
Al poco Jun empieza a decir:  
  
-Dark y Yami...Dark y Yami...  
  
-¡¡Cállate!!-gritó Dark  
  
-Vale, vale...-Jun sonríe y cierra los ojos.  
  
Al día siguiente Jun se despierta y se cambia de ropa. Luego baja y se encuentra conque todos estaban abajo ya, preparando el desayuno.  
  
-¿ya estáis aquí? ¡¡Pero si son las 7:30!!-dijo Jun.  
  
-...queríamos agradecerte que nos dejes quedar aquí...-decía Joey medio dormido  
  
-Je je.. No hay de qué...-contestó Jun algo extrañada.  
  
Al poco desayunaron y fueron a casa de Shaadi, Tristan, Tea, Joey y Yugi estaban algo nerviosos, algo les llamaba la atención.... ¡La casa parecía un templo!  
  
Jun tocó a la puerta y dijo:  
  
-Shaadi, soy yo, abre.  
  
Entonces la puerta se abrió, Tristan, Joey, Tea y Yugi pegaron un grito de sorpresa. Jun les miró sonriente y dijo:  
  
-Seguidme.  
  
Jun empezó a caminar por un largo pasillo, los demás la seguían, iban alerta, por si acaso. Cuando de repente todos cayeron por una trampilla que había en el suelo, y cayeron delante de Shaadi, entonces Jun dijo:  
  
-¡¡NO HACÍA FALTA QUE UTILIZARAS LA TRAMPILLA!!...auch...-Dijo levantándose.  
  
-Lo siento-Se disculpó Shaadi sonriendo.  
  
Todos se levantaron y empezaron a quitarse el polvo de la ropa, entonces Joey dijo:  
  
-Tío, eres una poca bestia-a Shaadi-  
  
-No podía permitir que os siguieran.-Contestó Shaadi  
  
-¿Quien?-preguntó Jun  
  
-Hunami y su banda-contestó Shaadi.  
  
-Hunami...ju ju, vamos jun-Dijo Dark  
  
En ese momento Jun sonrió y se transformó en Dark. Yugi se dió cuenta, como el resto.  
  
-¿quien es ese Hunami?-preguntó Yugi  
  
-Un ladrón que.. Por alguna razón quiere los objetos milenarios, es mortal, pero tiene objetos muy útiles... No conoce la leyenda de los objetos, solo los quiere por placer-contestó Dark  
  
-¡Yugioh!-Gritó Yugi, transformándose en Yami Yugi.  
  
Shaadi se quedó muy sorprendido mirando a Y.Yugi, y luego pensó:  
  
-Él... tengo que hablarle antes de que ocurra algo...  
  
Dark pudo leerle la mente a Shaadi, entonces dijo:  
  
-Ni hablar, Yugi quédate aquí con Shaadi, por si llegan aquí, ¿vosotros me ayudáis?-preguntó Dark a Joey, Tristan y tea.  
  
-¡¡CLARO!!-Gritaron los tres a la vez.  
  
-Pero...-Y.Yugi intentó decir algo.  
  
-Hasta luego, y tened cuidado-Dijo Dark echando a correr pasillo arriba, igual que los demás.  
  
Mientras ellos iban a buscar a Hunami, Y.Yugi preguntó:  
  
-¿por qué quiere que me quede?  
  
-Porque quiero hablar con tigo, joven Yugi-Dijo Shaadi.  
  
A esas palabras Y.Yugi puso una cara de incredulidad, pero luego dijo:  
  
-Pues habla.  
  
-Eres un antiguo faraón egipcio, que desterró las fuerzas oscuras en los objetos milenarios... Muchas desgracias inundarán tu corazón... pero deberás seguir vivo, y no perder la confianza-Explicó Shaadi.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
  
-Que debes... ser fuerte, y que si pierdes algo, no te encierres en la oscuridad, y sigue viviendo.  
  
Y.Yugi se quedó mirando a Shaadi extrañado, esas palabras sonaron trágicas, trágicas y mortales.  
  
En otro lado, Dark y los demás ya habían encontrado a Hunami, y a su banda, una banda de 25 miembros.  
  
-¡¡PROTECTORA DE ESAS FUERZAS, TE MATARÉ!!-gritó Hunami señalando a Dark  
  
Dark miró a Hunami y sonrió, pero Joey preguntó:  
  
-¿que te pasa a ti tío? ¡¡ESTAS MAJARETA!!  
  
-calla.... yo fui seleccionado por aquel faraón para destruir los objetos milenarios... aquellos objetos que traeran destrucción a la tierra.-Dijo Hunami  
  
-Vaya, veo que te has informado mejor, pero aún así estas equivocado, los objetos no traerán destrucción si se tienen a raya-contestó Dark  
  
-¿y tú los tendrás? ¡Traidora! quieres muerte para esta tierra.-Dijo hunami lleno de ira.  
  
Dark rió maliciosamente y dijo:  
  
-Muerte para Egipto no es lo que yo deseo, yo me enfrento a los que desean esa muerte, y tú destruirás el mundo como sigas así-Dijo Dark  
  
-Tú cara de malicia lo dice todo...Y para salvar al mundo, lucharé contra ti. Y si no aceptas, mataré a esos tres-Dijo sacando un palo con una cuchilla.  
  
-¡¡PERO ELLA NO TIENE ARMA!!-gritó Tea.  
  
-Déjalo tea-dijo Dark con mucha confianza en si misma.  
  
-eh?-dijeron sus tres amigos allí presentes.  
  
-Esta lucha la tenia pendiente, voy a acabar con esto...¡¡Y SIN ARMA!! No pienso dejar que los amenaces.-Dijo Dark mirando a Hunami  
  
Fin de capitulo  
  
Nota autora: Hunami parece un tipo peligroso, ¿logrará vencer Dark? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste ò_ó 


	12. cap12

Capítulo 12: Lucha peligrosa  
  
Hunami y Dark estaban a punto de enfrentarse, el chico con un arma letal, y la chica sin ninguna arma, solo ella, y su confianza en si misma.  
  
Entonces Hunami hizo un gesto y sus secuaces colocaron un campo eléctrico en cuadrado a 10 m de ancho, y 8 de alto, al rededor de ellos.  
  
-Si quieres luchar tendrás que hacerlo aquí-Dijo Hunami.  
  
-...OK...-contestó Dark  
  
Y empezó la lucha, Hunami iba a toda velocidad hacía Dark, varias estocadas fueron esquivadas, pero la ultima dio de pleno, no le hizo sangre, pero la empujó hacía el campo electromagnético, haciendo que se electrocutara.  
  
-Ja ja, un choque contra esta barrera, es como meter los dedos en un enchufe.  
  
-¡¡JUN!!-Gritaron sus tres amigos  
  
La descarga la soltó salvajemente contra el suelo, todavía la energía corría por su cuerpo, allí estaba Dark, boca abajo, sin querer destransformarse, tenia que terminar el reto que ella aceptó.  
  
-has perdido traidora...-Hunami se dispone a dar el golpe de gracia, clavándole la cuchilla en la espalda de ella.  
  
Parecía el final de nuestras amigas Dark y Jun, cuando repentinamente Dark le pegó una patada a Hunami haciendo que cállese, y entonces ella se levantó.  
  
-Aun no he perdido...-dijo Dark algo débil  
  
-¡¡agh!! ¿Como...?-se preguntó Hunami  
  
-¡¡BIEN!! JUN, JUN!!-Dijeron tea, Joey y Tristan, empezando a corearla.  
  
-Esto no ha acabado-Dijo Hunami levantándose.  
  
-cierto... hay mucho combate...pero... acabará con mi victoria-Dijo Dark  
  
-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Hunami.  
  
-Si-Dijo Dark sonriendo.  
  
-¿esa sonrisa... a que se debe?-preguntó Hunami.  
  
-A esto...¡¡ELECTRICIDAD, ENTRA EN MI!!-Gritó Dark  
  
En ese momento la electricidad empezó a entrar en Dark, todos estaban sorprendidos, Dark empezó a brillar y cuando terminó, su pelo era azul, y sus ojos azul eléctrico, que tenían mucho brillo.  
  
-Puedes llamarme...Junne... hechicera de los elementos-Dijo Dark  
  
-¡¡DARK!!, ¿QUE HA PASADO? hemos cambiado mucho-Preguntó Jun a Dark   
  
-Es un hechizo de elemento, con esto puedo vencerlo rápidamente-contestó Dark a Jun mentalmente  
  
-¡¡bien, a por él!!-Dijo Jun  
  
Dark asintió y formó una bola eléctrica, y luego dijo:  
  
-No me creo que mi señor el faraón te haya elegido... y en su nombre...¡¡YO TE CASTIGO!!  
  
Dark tira la bola, y Hunami se queda chamuscado, el campo energético desapareció y los de la banda de Hunami fueron a buscarlo.  
  
-¡¡SEÑOR HUNAMI!!-Gritó uno de ellos  
  
Hunami despertó y dijo:  
  
-¿Hunami? ¿Quien es ese?  
  
-Tiene amnesia... y si vosotros no queréis tenerla...¡¡LLEVAOSLO AHORA!!-Dijo Dark  
  
A estas palabras, Hunami y su banda se fueron muy rápido, entonces Dark volvió a la normalidad, ya no tenía el pelo azul ni tampoco los ojos.  
  
Entonces Joey dijo:  
  
-Guau...que poder...  
  
-¿de que faraón hablaba ese?-preguntó Tea  
  
-No lo sé está loco.-Dijo Dark  
  
En ese momento llegaron Shaadi y Y.Yugi.  
  
-¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?-preguntó Shaadi.  
  
Los 4 se miraron y dijeron al unísono:  
  
-No... Nada.  
  
Fin de capítulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Junne, la hechicera, es decir Dark, tenia el poder de llamar a cualquier elemento y hacerlo salir por ella, así pudo conseguir la electricidad. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. 


	13. cap13

Capítulo 13: Las nuevas escrituras.  
  
Al poco, todos fueron a las ruinas para resolver aquellas escrituras de las que le habló Shaadi a Jun.  
  
Jun, ya destransformada se disponía a resolverlas, estaba sola, los demás estaban fuera mirando otras cosas, y Shaadi les explicaba.  
  
Cuando alguien entró a donde estaba Jun, era Shaadi, el chico dijo:  
  
-Jun, ¿te acuerdas de lo de acecino de tus padres?  
  
-Si, tienes la figurilla.-Dijo Jun  
  
-exacto, la he traído, toma.-explicó Shaadi dándole la figurilla a Jun  
  
Por lo que se podía ver, era una chica, pelo largo y ojos malvados. Llevaba ropa egipcia. Y en la figura estaba una inscripción, debía de ser su nombre, y este era: [Inuzis]  
  
-Lo siento, siento haberla atrapado antes que tu-dijo Shaadi.  
  
-No importa, está atrapada... es lo que importa, muchas gracias Shaadi-dijo Jun introduciendo la figurilla en su bolsillo.  
  
-De nada, te dejaré con tu trabajo.-Dicho esto, Shaadi salió del lugar.  
  
-Inuzis, es egipcia, seguro-dijo Dark  
  
-Seguramente... pero ¿por qué? porqué a mis padres, ellos no tenian culpa de nada...gr...-pensó Jun.  
  
-Ni idea...-Dijo algo disgustada Dark  
  
-No te lo tomes a mal Dark, pero quizá sea alguien de tu pasado.-Expuso Jun  
  
-Quizá, pero no la recuerdo-contestó Dark  
  
-Hum... bueno, seguiré con estas escrituras-dijo Jun en voz alta.  
  
Jun empezó a resolver las escrituras, para ella no era muy difícil, ya que su objeto la ayudaba.  
  
Jun dijo en alto todo lo que decía en la escritura, y era esto:  
  
He aquí el último día del peligro,  
  
El faraón se sacrificó por su pueblo,  
  
Pero tendrá que volver,  
  
Para salvarlo otra vez.  
  
Su alma está encerrada en un objeto,  
  
Que cualquiera no podrá poseer,  
  
La maldición rodea dicho objeto,  
  
Y el que no sea el elegido puede perecer,  
  
Al igual que este objeto,  
  
Los otros 6 tienen una maldición,  
  
Solo los elegidos podrán poseerlos.  
  
En su último día el faraón pronunció estas palabras:  
  
"la próxima vez, esto no ocurrirá, mi reencarnación no se sacrificará,  
  
Y así podremos vivir mi amada y yo en paz"  
  
Nadie sabe a que amada se refiere nuestro faraón,  
  
Lo que si esperamos es que sea feliz por fin.  
  
Jun se quedó mirando aquella escritura, y por alguna razón pudo recordarlo todo lo que recordó Dark con Yami, gracias a aquella visión del pasado.  
  
Yugi estaba en la puerta, lo había oído todo, y, también lo había recordado.  
  
Jun se dio cuenta de que Yugi estaba allí, y lo miró a los ojos. El chico estaba allí, mirándola, aún sorprendido por los recuerdos.  
  
-Hola Yugi...-Dijo Jun.  
  
-Hola-contestó Yugi  
  
Entonces Yugi se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, entonces él dijo:  
  
-Todo lo que has dicho me ha...  
  
-...recordado algo...-interrumpió Jun.  
  
-Exacto... y... me lleva a una pregunta... Jun... ¿Quieres ver mi novia...?-Dijo Yugi  
  
-...Si-contestó Jun  
  
Yugi y Jun se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, a los ojos. Algo les empujaba a acercarse y besarse.  
  
Y así fue, Yugi se acercó a Jun lentamente, y la besó, Jun le devolvió el beso, y este fue más apasionado.  
  
Fin de capítulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Bueno, ya son novios oficialmente... ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que mis notas cada vez son más cortas? n_ñ... jeje, bueno, hasta la próxima nota de autora, y espero que les esté gustando. 


	14. cap14

Capítulo 14: Inuzis, la hechicera de Anubis.  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaban en Egipto, Jun y Yugi se trataban con mucho cariño, eran muy felices juntos. Al igual que Yami y Dark  
  
Jun estuvo resolviendo esa semana una escritura por día, un día que parecía como cualquier otro decidieron entrar a la pirámide, solo entraron Yugi, Jun y Shaadi.  
  
Empezaron a caminar, cuando unos ruidos extraños se oyeron detrás de ellos, se dieron la vuelta, pero no vieron nada, así que continuaron su camino.  
  
Shaadi tenía una cara muy misteriosa, sabía que alguien les seguía.  
  
Siguieron andando cuando de repente Yugi y Shaadi se quedaron paralizados, Jun los miró extrañada y preguntó:  
  
-¿qué os pasa?  
  
-¡¡corre jun!! Es una trampa-Gritó Shaadi  
  
Jun intentó salir corriendo pero alguien la llevaba hacia la oscuridad, alguien que estaba allí.  
  
-¡No! déjame ir... ¡¡DARK FUSIÓN MILENARIA!!-Jun dijo esto, y se transformó en Dark  
  
En la oscuridad se oía una risa, malévola, y Dark se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba en su bolsillo, era el muñeco de madera... Y el alma de la acecina estaba desapareciendo.  
  
-¿qué es esto?-preguntó Dark  
  
-es... ¡está volviendo a la vida!-Gritó Shaadi.  
  
-¡¿qué?!-Gritó Dark  
  
Dark vaciló un poco, y dijo:  
  
-¡tenemos que irnos!-Hizo algo y los chicos volvieron a poder caminar  
  
-OK-dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
Empezaron a correr hacia afuera de la pirámide, si seguían dentro algo ocurriría. Entonces del techo empezó a caer un poco de arena, eso significaba que la pirámide iba a caerse.  
  
-¡Oh no!...YUGIOH!!-Yugi dijo eso, y se transformó en Yami Yugi.  
  
-Hay que salir antes de que se derrumbe-Dijo Shaadi.  
  
Estaban cerca de la salida, cuando una parte del techo se vino abajo, y los dividió. Dejó a Dark por la parte que iba hacia el corazón de la pirámide, y a Shaadi y Y.Yugi se quedaron por la parte más cerca de la salida.  
  
-¡¡jun!! ¿Estas bien?-gritó Y.Yugi desde el otro lado.  
  
-¡¡si!! ¡¡Estoy bien!! ¿¡Y vosotros?!-preguntó Dark  
  
-¡También!-gritó Y.Yugi  
  
-¡Tranquila, te sacaremos de ahí, vamos a llamar a los demás, hay que quitar esta pared!-gritó Shaadi.  
  
-¡OK, podéis ir, yo estaré bien!-Contestó Dark  
  
-¡OK!-Dijeron los dos yéndose  
  
Pero no muy lejos de Dark estaba la acecina de los padres de Jun. Se acercaba peligrosamente a Dark, ella no se dio cuenta al principio, pero luego se dio la vuelta. Y dijo:  
  
-Seas quien seas... ¡Sal de ahí!  
  
Entonces de entre las sombras salió una chica morena, ojos verdes y maliciosos, pelo largo y oscuro, era la acecina de sus padres. Esta chica dijo:  
  
-Cuanto tiempo Junne.  
  
-¿Junne?-preguntó Jun, como es natural, la chica no la oyó.es una conversación mental.  
  
-Ese es mi nombre-contestó Dark  
  
-Si, es cierto... lo recordé hace poco-Dijo Jun.  
  
-¿si?... bueno... es natural, eres mi reencarnación-Pensó Dark  
  
-Deja las conversaciones con la niña para luego... bueno si es que hay un después...-Dijo la chica maliciosamente.  
  
-Gr... Dime, ¿quien eres y por qué sabes mi nombre verdadero?-preguntó Dark  
  
-Uy... ¿tan trágico fue para ti ese hechizo que te hiciste?... Yo soy Inuzis, la hechicera del gran dios de la muerte...Anubis.-Explicó Inuzis.  
  
-¡ah! ... Inuzis.. tú...-Dark se impresionó muchísimo  
  
-Era la prometida del gran y todo poderoso faraón... pero anuló la boda... porque según él no le gustaba...pero la verdadera razón... eras tú Junne, hechicera de los elementos-Dijo Inuzis con mucho rencor  
  
-¿Yo?-preguntó Dark confundida.  
  
-Exacto, él tenia un amor oculto...es decir ¡Tú! maldigo el día en el que te cruzaste en la vida de mi faraón.-Dijo Inuzis  
  
-¿a qué has venido?-preguntó Dark desafiante  
  
Entonces Inuzis sonrió, y miró a su rival, es decir Dark y entonces dijo:  
  
-Vengo a vengarme, a hacerte pagar todo aquello... La humillación que sufrí la pagarás con tu vida.  
  
Entonces una niebla negra se apoderó del lugar, la lucha de Inuzis y Junne empezaría en ese momento.  
  
Fin de capitulo  
  
Nota de la autora: esto se pone interesante... ¿quien ganará?... Solo lo sabréis si seguís leyendo. 


	15. cap15final

Capítulo 15: Batalla final.  
  
Dark miró a Inuzis, algo parecía estar a su lado, Dark no podía distinguirlo bien, pero cuando pudo verlo, se dio cuenta de que era... ¡¡anubis!! El dios egipcio de la muerte.  
  
Dark se quedó mirando muy sorprendida, Inuzis era la hechicera del dios anubis, y con ese poder podría matarla enseguida.  
  
-Exacto Junne... ¡¡este es tu fin!!-gritó Inuzis mientras anubis se metía en su cuerpo.  
  
-gr... ¡¡ELEMENTOS, VENID A MI!!-Gritó Dark, entonces algo verde, algo blanco, algo transparente, algo azul y algo rojo se metieron dentro de ella.  
  
-... has llamado a todos los elementos... naturaleza, electricidad,viento,agua y fuego...¡¡pero no tienen nada que hacer con anubis!!-gritó Inuzis  
  
-quizá... pero yo...¡¡podré martarte a ti también!!-dijo Dark con la mirada muy fija.  
  
-Ju ju... ¿segura?... quizá no puedas... y tu sacrificio sea en vano...-dijo Inuzis muy confiada.-Y entonces el faraón y su reencarnación...serán míos.  
  
-Jun.. He de pedirte permiso para sacrificarnos...-pensó Dark.  
  
-.....tienes mi permiso Dark...¡¡ACABEMOS CON ELLA!!-Gritó Jun.  
  
Entonces Dark asintió y sonrió, y luego dijo:  
  
-Tengo el permiso que me hacia falta...¡¡a luchar!!  
  
-Pobre ingenua...  
  
Inuzis hizo aparecer un bastón, y lo golpeó tres veces en el suelo, entonces, el lugar se volvió más oscuro todavía.  
  
Y empezó la lucha, para sorpresa de Inuzis, era muy encarnizada, ninguna de las dos mostraba debilidad, aunque si estaban muy cansadas.  
  
Inuzis aprobechó y atacó dos veces seguidas a Dark, estampándola contra la pared.  
  
Ese golpe en Dark causó mucho daño, pero esta se puso en pie débilmente.  
  
Entonces Inuzis gritó:  
  
-ANUBIS, YA SABES QUE HACER  
  
Entonces una figura apareció detrás de Dark y la inmovilizó, era Anubis. Dark se retorcía, pero no conseguía liberarse.  
  
-¡maldición! estoy en posición para que me mate, tengo que liberarme.-pensaba Dark  
  
-Pero... ¡pero no hay forma!-Gritó Jun.  
  
-Anubis, estira de sus extremidades, hasta que lleguen a partirse.-Ordenó Inuzis.  
  
Anubis empezó a tirar de las manos y pies de Dark, el dolor era insoportable, estaba a punto de partirse todos sus huesos, y no podía hacer nada.  
  
Al poco, Dark gritó y se quedó inmóvil, su cabeza estaba mirando fijamente el suelo.  
  
Inuzis empezó a reír maliciosamente, cuando por el otro lado del muro de piedra se oía voces, Y.Yugi decía:  
  
-¡¡jun!! Ya vamos a sacarte.  
  
Inuzis miró a Dark y dijo:  
  
-Ahí está mi futuro esposo.  
  
Dark levantó la cabeza débilmente y sonrió:  
  
-Jamás...será tu esposo...  
  
Inuzis sorprendida porque Dark seguía viva hizo aparecer una espada y se la clavó a Dark en el pecho.  
  
Anubis la soltó y se quedó en el suelo, boca abajo, inmóvil.  
  
-¡por fin!-Gritó Inuzis  
  
-¡¡jun!! ¿Estas bien?-gritó Y.Yugi desde el otro lado  
  
-No faraón, está muerta.-contestó Inuzis  
  
A eso se hizo un silencio mortal, pero luego se oyó como quitaban las rocas aún más rápido.  
  
Dark estaba boca abajo, con los ojos abiertos, y por su boca salía sangre, era su fin, pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.   
  
Por ello dijo:  
  
-No me has matado aun...  
  
Se levantó como pudo y se quitó la sangre de su labio. Luego dijo:  
  
-Quizá sea mi final, pero el tuyo también lo será...¡¡¡ELEMENTOS VENID A MI!!!  
  
Entonces un rayo blanco, otro azul, otro rojo, otro verde, y otro que era transparente se introdujo en el cuerpo de Dark, de nuevo.  
  
Inuzis no se explicaba como aún le quedaban fuerzas a Dark para hacer eso.  
  
-Has llamado a todos los elementos...otra vez, ¿te quedan fuerzas para eso?-dijo sorprendida Inuzis.  
  
-...si... y ahora....¡¡¡ataque elementario!!!-Ordenó Dark  
  
De ella salió un ataque feroz, que al llegar a Inuzis la hizo desaparecer para siempre. Tras haber "vencido" Dark sonrió, y se calló hacia atrás, destransformandose, pero no del todo.  
  
Justo en el momento en el que se caía, consiguieron abrir un hueco por donde estaban las piedras, y al ver a Jun en el suelo todos se acercaron corriendo.  
  
-Jun, despierta.-Decía Y.Yugi  
  
-Vamos, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.-Dijo Shaadi.  
  
Pero Jun levantó su mano, abrió sus ojos y sonrió.  
  
-No Shaadi... esta herida es mortal...-Aclaró Jun débilmente  
  
-¡pero no puedes perder la esperanza, no te podemos dejar morir!-gritó tea.  
  
-Mi muerte ya está elegida... y es esta... me ha encantado conoceros a todos.-Dijo Jun mientras miraba a todos los que estaban allí.  
  
-No puedes rendirte...-dijo Joey.  
  
-Si que puedo... ya lo he hecho... Yugi...gracias...eres al primero al que he amado...y al ultimo...-Jun decía esto, mientras sentía un dolor en su corazón.  
  
-...No puedes irte...otra vez no.-Dijo Y.Yugi.  
  
-lo siento... pero ya es tarde...te...te quiero...-Jun empezaba a notar como su corazón iba parándose.  
  
Y.Yugi se acercó y le dio un beso a Jun, esta sonrió y notó que ya iba a morir, y mientras cerraba los ojos dijo:  
  
-Adiós-Se muere  
  
Esa fue la muerte de Jun Amada, y de su alter elgo, Dark.  
  
Aunque sabía que iban a morir, jamás perdieron la sonrisa, y por supuesto lucharon hasta el final.  
  
A nuestro faraón le ha pasado esto 2 veces, y aunque en su corazón haya mucha tristeza, jamás dejará de luchar y nunca se rendirá.  
  
Fin de fan fic.  
  
Nota de la autora: buaaaaaa!! que triste me salió al final... u.u Pobrecitas...Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fan fic. 


End file.
